The Art of Love
by SiN1
Summary: You asked for it, so here it is. In "Maybe" Trunks thought Pan might've had some feelings for him, now he'll know for sure.


Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews on "Maybe." You people are so sweet. But when I read them most of you thought that "The Art of Love" was Maybe's next chapter. It's not. I should have made it clear that it was just a filler in so that when you read "The Art of Love" you'll understand where and why.....Sorry, got to read if ya want to know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT therefor there is no need to try and sue. I also don't own the Terrass Hotel which is in Paris so don't try and sue either.   
  
Also their ages are:   
Pan: 25  
Trunks: 39  
  
Now on to.........  
  
"The Art of Love"  
  
By: SiN  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"No, no, no. What do you think you're doing? You've got it all wrong." Well he did have it all wrong.  
  
"I am so sorry mademoiselle, I thought this is where you wanted it placed."   
  
I sighed, "It's not your fault Pierre. It's okay you're relieved of your duties. Now go. Shoo, shoo," I gently pushed him to the door.  
  
Pierre protested. "But mademoiselle who will help you? Surely you cannot..."  
  
"Pierre don't start on me now. I'm fine and I'll be fine. Now go, I gave you and the others four weeks of vacation off. Do you deny my generous offer to do work?"   
  
"Of course not, but one so fragile as yourself cannot possibly carry even one of these." Hmph, Like I couldn't. He gestured to all the objects on the floor and then attempted to lift one of the them. I stopped him before he could strain himself, he was very skinny.  
  
"You see," he panted, "even I cannot hoist one of them.  
  
I mumbled. "What was that?" he asked me.  
  
"Silly, did you think I was going to do so myself?" I gave him a fake giggle. "Pierre darling I shall merely call and let those gigantic, strong men, as you call them, take my statues to the storage room at the exhibit today." I again gently pushed him towards the door. He never could take a hint.  
  
"If you say so. I knew you had some sense. A young and talented artist such as yourself should not be bothered about doing strenuous tasks others are paid to do." He stopped as he was at the door frame, I was becoming annoyed. Sure Pierre was sweet and kind but he treated me as if I was threadlike, fragile. Quite the contrary.  
  
"Well now that we've got an understanding I shall see you off. Don't forget to finish and send these Pierre" I gestured my hand to the counter. "I'm sorry but I'm late as it is, and I'm sorry for making you write them for me." I was really excited, something inside me just felt all tingly, it shouldn't. It's not like my first time showing my work, so why am I nervous?   
  
"Ah oui mademoiselle, I almost forgot. It is no problem. Before I forget, did you want your name to be given or shall I put it under mine?"   
  
"Oh, that's right. I too almost forgot. No, I don't want to give away my surprise. Simply put yours and so that they don't refuse make sure to add that there'll be vast amounts of food," I was pacing around. "Can you remember this all or should I call you?"   
  
"Ah no, I wont forget. But could you answer a small question that's been on my mind?"   
  
"Oui," I said as I picked up my cell phone that I left on the counter.  
  
"Well, I was wondering.... You said that the guests you invited weren't many," he stopped.  
  
"Do you not have the list of names and preparations?" I asked him.  
  
"Oui, oui. But if you invited this many," he said as he lifted up a list I had given him, "Why are you wasting your money on serving this much food? Don't you think it's a little farfetched, I don't think your guests can eat all of it? A small army perhaps, but for a group of..."   
  
"Pierre, don't worry."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." I started to dial.  
  
"I'm sorry. You know your family best, I suppose. Should I leave now?" Of course I knew them best, their my family.  
  
I held my left finger up signalling him to wait as I spoke on my cell. "No, ah...I know, just...no...I said ten...ugh". I then signalled for Pierre to come.   
  
"Pierre speak for me please." He took the phone from me.  
  
".......Oui." He hung up. "Your limo will be here in ten minutes."  
  
"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you. Your my only way of communicating with these people." Why is it I can understand French but not speak it properly?  
  
"Your welcome." He picked up the unfinished invitations and placed them under his arm.  
  
"How many languages do you speak?" I asked him.   
  
"About ten or eleven." he said and continued. "Only four more weeks to go till you leave. So are you anxious to return home. Won't you miss Paris, the city of love? " He had that dreamy look in his eyes. I wanted to laugh. The city of love? So far the only love I've felt is the love for my art.  
  
" Of course. But It'll feel good once I'm back. Paris is lovely and I'd love to stay longer but I miss my family. Perhaps I'll come back. My friend, the one I told you about, is probably envious of me, she'd kill to shop here." It's true she would, even though she has been here before. She'd just get upset because she isn't here with me. She'd also kill me because she can't pester me into buying anything, namely clothes.   
  
"The one with blue hair?"  
  
"Yes that's her. Now you and the rest have fun in Hawaii . Don't forget in four weeks to leave and meet me. The hotel name and suite I'll be in is inside your briefcase, and don't forget to mail the letters as soon as you're done, which shouldn't take too long."   
  
I was about to say more when a buzzing noise interrupted me.   
  
"I believe your driver awaits mademoiselle ." He held out his free hand and opened the door for me, such a gentleman.  
  
"Pierre you call me mademoiselle so much I'm beginning to forget my name. Just call me by my name, okay." I said as I went to the elevator in the hallway.  
  
"As you wish madaemo-I mean Miss...."   
  
I stepped into the elevator. "Just call me Pan." I yelled as the elevator door shut.  
  
****SssiiinnN****  
  
"Yeah I made it safely. Hold up a sec." A man spoke into his cell phone. He ran and hopped into a car.  
  
"Where to sir?" the cab driver asked.  
  
"Ah, mom," he spoke into his cell phone, "what's the name of the place again?" He kept talking till the driver became impatient.  
  
"Hey, hurry up and tell me or get out!" The guy simply pulled out a card and the driver apologised. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't recognise you. "  
  
He hated when he had to use his position to get his way. "No problem. Say do you know where......." He asked and right away the cab driver drove off.  
  
****SssiiinnN****  
  
Pan's Pov.  
  
"Here you'll see a painting of one of our newest artists. Look carefully at the picture of this man. If you do you'll see he portrays evolution of the human race, where perhaps in the future we once again will have tails as our ancestors did," a woman said as she pointed. The group of people that were listening gathered round and stared at the picture in awe.   
  
Boy does she got it wrong. Where do they come up with that stuff. Evolution of the humans? It's only grampa. Oh well, let them think what they want. I laughed and smiled. The exhibit had just began, and already it was almost packed.  
  
"Excuse me mademoiselle, do you know where I can find a Pan Son here?" I turned around. It was a man in a white uniform. He was huge, in a muscular way.   
  
"I'm she. Have my sculptures arrived?" I've been painting for so long I thought I'd expand my horizons by sculpting. The only problem, I guess, is that next week would be the first time people will see my new work. What will they think? That they're stunning, magnificent-okay thinking about it too much now.  
  
"They've been put in the storage room as requested."  
  
"Thank you so much." I said as I kissed his cheek, I think he blushed.   
  
"Your welcome. Is that all?" he asked.   
  
"Yes it is. Thank you again." he turned to leave. "Bye." I waved and was about to turn when something bumped into me.  
  
"Oh, how clumsy of me. I'm terribly sorry child." the owner of the voice was an old lady. She was wearing a huge fur coat that covered her entire body, I hated fur coats. She also wore tons of jewellery and a small purse hung from her shoulder. She held an empty wine glass in one hand, empty after spilling it's contents on me. She looked like a classic Cruella De Vil. But she sounded so kind, her voice was gentle and had a soothing ring to it.   
  
"No it was my fault." Why do I feel so wet? I looked down. "Oh no.". I cried. "My dress is ruined." I don't really care for dresses and such but I was in the middle of an exhibit, with my work in it no less. If people were to see me...   
  
"Oh dear, I feel even worse. Is there anything I can do?" the old woman attempted to dry my dress. My beautiful red silky dress. It was a gift that a very good friend gave me for my birthday. I cherish this dress very much.  
  
"No, there isn't. I'll just go and change." I told her and pulled my now wet and cold dress away from touching my skin.  
  
"Change? You brought clothes?"   
  
"Yes. I always bring a change of clothes for emergencies such as this." I pointed to my dress. I really wanted to go, but it'd be too rude of me if I were to leave.  
  
"Very wise to plan ahead. You never know what clumsy people like me are capable of." Said the old lady. Normally I would have became angry but at least I have the spare clothes I hid in the back. It wasn't as fancy but it'd have to do.  
  
"Don't say that. It was just as much my fault as was yours. I better go and get changed now." I turned to leave, this time checking for anyone behind me. Not that it'd matter now.  
  
Her voice drifted in the air as I abandoned her in great haste. "You go and do that. I wouldn't want to be responsible for making you sick too!"   
  
****SssiiinnN****  
  
"This is the place? Only the best, I guess." The man got out of the cab, paid the driver and headed inside. He paused as his eyes explored the massive room filled with many people, voices all muddled together. He took a few steps forward till he spotted a guard near by, he thought the guard could help him.   
  
"Excuse me sir do you know where I can find Pan Son? " The man asked the guard. The giant of a guard looked down at the fairly tall man before him. He seemed like the type that would intimidate others and bully them. One would think that because not only was he tall but he was very built. He had his arms crossed and wore a very disturbing frown.   
  
"May I know who's asking?" the guard leaned forward a little and put his hand on the man's shoulder, it looked as if the guard had a firm hold on him. The guard may have appeared intimidating but his voice sounded kind and his hand that rested on the man's shoulder wasn't firm at all.   
  
"I'm a very close friend of hers," the man replied. The guard removed his hand and brought it to his chin, in thought.  
  
"How am I to know you're not some kind of obsessed fan. I need a name please."  
The man again pulled out his card that he kept with him, always. He didn't want to attract any unwanted attention.  
  
The guard nodded his head in approval. "Sorry I didn't recognise you Mr..."  
  
"Don't say it." the man whispered quickly. "You have no idea how fast people will flock me if they know I'm here." His voice returned to normal.  
  
"I know what you mean. Just last week I let a fan of Mademoiselle Son know-I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't bore you. You seem like you're in a hurry to see her." The guard winked.   
  
The man blushed "Well do you know where she is? I am in a hurry. And what you mean 'hurry to see her'? I was asked to bring her home, that's all." The man looked down, confirming the guards suspicions.   
  
"Sure. Well the last I seen of her was when she headed to the back. I think to the storage room."   
  
****SssiiinnN***  
  
He followed the guards instructions and found the storage room. He checked to see if anyone was in there, he heard talking. He took a hold of the doorknob, twisted it and opened the door slowly. He glanced around the huge room that was stacked full of paintings and sculptures. He walked through the room quietly, he stopped as he stumbled and bumped into something.   
  
The person inside didn't notice, she was too absorbed in her anger. He was also too far away for her to hear him. He stopped dead in his tracks and ended up watching her out of fascination. The only thing separating her from seeing him was a tall and wide painting.   
  
  
Pan's Pov.  
  
Oh no! Those stupid morons broke it. Great, just great. Now I have to find a new model and make another sculpture within a week. I walked around. I was supposed to be changing, I was only in my undergarments and it was fairly cool. The site of my damaged sculpture must of distracted me from putting my clean clothes on. Where did I put them? First my-ugh. How am I supposed to get back out there without any clothes? If those guys did their job properly...   
  
I kept swearing till I sensed another being. I crept cat-like and continued to curse about my broken sculpture, those bone head men and just men in general.  
  
  
The man was lost in thought, thus he didn't notice an angry, half naked Pan sneak behind him. She tackled him and together they tumbled to the ground with a hard thud. Both became tangled. Pan was flipped underneath the fellow once he regained his senses after she attacked him. Pan was surprised to find that she couldn't get out of this man's hold on her.  
  
'How? There is now way he's human.' She thought as she continued to thrash at him. Bewildered and helpless wasn't at all familiar for Pan. She kept pounding on his shoulders, she wasn't scared at all. But for some reason she was eager to see if this guy was as powerful as he was strong.  
  
He was just as bewildered. He thought a moment. 'Why wont she keep still? Oh shoot, I forgot she doesn't know it's me.' He let go of her but not before she gave one final kick and he was thrown into the wall, barely missing the painting behind him.  
  
  
Pan's Pov.  
  
Oops. What if he is human and I was just overreacting. It's not like I've been training. Bra could probably be stronger than me now. Ha! What am I saying, there is no-Oh! I've got to see if that guy's okay.  
  
  
He groaned, rubbing his head as his back was leaning on the wall for support. Pan approached him with caution and offered him help. "Hey, you okay?" She extended her right hand and he gladly took it with his left hand, his other hand pushed himself from the wall.  
  
"Do you greet everyone like that?" he asked. He still held her hand.  
  
"Only when they spy on me." Pan said, as she pulled her hand away from his. She got in a battle stance. "Who are you?" She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I know you can't see and recognise me, but come on you have other senses. Can't you feel anyone's ki anymore or have you just forgotten mine." He took off the large hat he was wearing. You could now see his hair and face clearly.  
  
Pan's eyes widened and she leapt forward and crushed him in a tight embrace. "I can't believe it's you. What are you doing here?" She squeezed him, it should have cracked his ribs, but he hugged her back unaffected. She held him for awhile, he didn't complain. Both felt content and warm in each others arms, their body heat warming them in that cool room.  
  
"You missed me?" he asked and smirked. 'I hope you have, cause I've missed you.' He thought. He gently let go of her and she did the same.   
  
"Get over yourself Trunks. And wipe that smirk off your face." Trunks did as was told to. His cheeks turned a little pink and as quickly as he blushed he turned around. Pan was puzzled at his actions.   
  
"What's wrong? Like something you see?" Pan teased him without even knowing that her words sounded inappropriate in the current state she was in. Trunks stayed turned around and remained still till Pan tried to face him. "So you don't like what you see?"  
  
"Pan it's not that I don't like what I see-what I mean-Please put some clothes on." Trunks' cheeks flushed a little with ever word he spoke. Pan looked down, seeing she was still in just her underwear and bra she dashed behind a large painting near by.   
  
"You could have said something till now." Pan peeked from behind the painting.  
  
"I forgot. I seen y..." he paused, if he said he knew before Pan would think he was a pervert. "How could I? You tackled me and I didn't notice till I got a good look at you. Sorry." He hoped she bought it.   
  
'Liar' She thought, she didn't say it though. She knew he had to have noticed before otherwise he wouldn't have been hiding behind that painting and he would have sensed her sneak up on him. "It's okay. It's not like you're seeing anything new." Pan regretted saying that and inwardly smacked herself. "I mean," she fidgeted even though Trunks couldn't see her, "you've seen me..." That didn't sound right either.   
  
Trunks' Pov.  
  
"Don't even bother. I know what you mean." I told her as she kept hidden. My, how much she's grown. And to think I almost thought she couldn't get anymore beautiful. I knew volunteering to go to this seminar would bring me some kind of luck.   
  
"Trunks do you see any clothes on the floor?" Pan asked me. I looked around and near the painting I was peeking from, before she caught me, were clothes on the floor. That's what I probably tripped on. I went over to it and Pan ran around her hiding place to the other side of the painting.  
  
"Trunks! What do you think you're doing?!" She screamed at me. It sounded as if she was accusing me of trying to take another peek at her. I waved her off and told her, "I found clothes over here. Are they the ones you were speaking of?" I picked the clothes up.  
  
Pan's Pov.  
  
He picked up the clothes so I could see. For a minute there I thought he really was a pervert, trying to look at me again. How stupid was that thought. Like he'd ever do that, twice. He probably stared before because-oh I don't know. He could've been stunned. Right? I took a good look and sure enough he was holding my clothes.  
  
"Yes they are!" I shouted happily. "Could you pass them to me please." I asked him, he threw them at me and I caught them with my bare arm, the only thing he could see. "So what-ugh-brings you here?" I said struggling to put on my skirt.  
  
"Well I have a seminar that I wanted to go to." He answered. What was that I heard? A seminar he wanted to go to? Who is he trying to fool? There has to be some other reason, I wont buy it. There is no way Trunks would ever want to go a seminar. Or any kind of meeting no less. I know him better than he thinks. He can't fool me, I'll find out sooner or later.  
  
Once Pan was fully dressed she went and stood a few feet away from Trunks.  
Trunks eyed her as she came to him. He'd never seen her wear anything other than gi's and sweats. Maybe tight jeans and tang tops, but never anything like that.   
  
Trunks' Pov.  
  
Look at her. So this is what she's wearing now? It's okay, I guess. Her outfit hugged every curve on her body. She wore a blouse and her lengthy skirt had two long slits on the sides of it. I know it looks stunning on her. But I'd rather she wear something more comfortable, something more her. Poor thing, she probably feels naked wearing that. Being so accustomed to wearing gi's and all she must have felt insecure.   
Wait a minute, what if I'm wrong? I mean I've always seen her wear jeans and T-shirts, even when she visited. But what about when she left? She had to be wearing something more appropriate to fit her new life style, being famous I should know.   
  
  
"So ah, what were you doing? And why weren't you dressed?"   
  
"An old lady accidentally spilled her drink on me and I came here to change," Pan said tugging her skirt.   
  
"Are you uncomfortable?"   
  
"What kind of a question is that? Of all people you should know." Pan said shaking her head.  
  
'I was right!' Trunks thought. "I did know."   
  
"Then why did you ask?"  
  
"You just looked funny so I thought I'd say it." Trunks laughed.   
  
"Ha ha, I'm glad you find me so amusing like this." Pan rolled her eyes, she started walking to her broken sculpture.  
  
"Hey, I was only joking around." Trunks ran after her. He caught up and looked at the sculpture in front of him. "Whoever made that," he pointed, "should put it back. It'd look fine if it had a head and the woman next..." Pan pushed him.  
  
"I'll have you know the head fell off after some moronic men broke it."  
  
"So then why isn't the artist who made it make another one instead of keeping it here? Pretty stupid thing to do. Don't you think?" Trunks said and again Pan pushed him.   
  
"Why don't you say that to the artist's face." Pan walked up to Trunks and poked him in the chest. "Huh. Say it to my face."   
  
"You're...I..." Trunks stuttered. He felt embarrassed and kept taking steps back and hit something. He fell backwards.  
  
Pan laughed. Trunks' cheeks turned crimson as Pan's laughs became louder. When she still continued to laugh he frowned.  
  
"Oh Trunks sweetheart don't cry."   
  
"You pushed me purposely, you knew that stupid rock-thingy was behind me."   
  
"Uh huh." Pan extended her hand and helped Trunks get to his feet.  
  
"So that's your sculpture?"   
  
"Yep. The reason it's like that is because these stupid guys broke it. They probably smacked the guy's head when they put it through the door or something like that." Pan pulled up her fist.  
  
"Oh. I thought-Forget it. So are you gonna show it still?"   
  
"Are you crazy!? Yeah right, like I'd show that." Pan pointed to her broken sculpture. "I'm gonna make another one."   
  
Trunks was about to say something but Pan just continued.  
  
"You know I'm supposed to have all my sculptures ready for the upcoming exhibit. And now I have to redo that one." Pan sulked.  
  
"I'm sure you can have it ready by then." Trunks tried to soothe her.  
  
"I don't think so. It doesn't matter, I was only supposed to bring three."   
  
"How many do you have?" Trunks looked around. "Are these all yours?"  
  
Pan giggled. "Trunks the storage room isn't just for me, all those paintings and sculptures belong to other artists too." She then turned and pointed. "Those are mine."  
  
"All five of them?"   
  
The first was a huge stretching cat made of fibre glass, beside it was a pregnant woman made of copper, a small hand made of bronze was left to that, beside the hand was a child with open arms made of aspen wood, the smallest and last was a tree with extended branches which was made of marble.  
  
"Include the broken one and you've got six." The broken sculpture was also made of marble, it was a man and woman holding each other, Pan's favorite.  
  
"Why are you complaining then, that's more than enough for next weeks exhibit."  
  
'How'd he know it's next week?' Thought Pan. "Well I brought those just in case anything happened."  
  
Trunks looked down at his watch. "Oh shoot mom's expecting a call and if I don't..."  
  
"She'll have your head. Ya ya ya, just call." Trunks pulled out his cell phone.  
  
He was about to dial when Pan stopped him. "When you call can you remind your mother not to tell anyone where I am. Better yet just don't say anything. Understand?"   
  
'She's acting as if mothers seen her.' He didn't say anything about his mom. He just asked her "Why can't I tell anyone?"   
  
"I want to surprise everyone with this-never mind now. Just don't say anything. Got it?" Pan snatched Trunks phone.  
  
"Okay, I wont. Now give it back." She handed it to him and he dialled.   
  
After a few minutes Trunks stopped talking.  
  
"What took so long?" Pan was resting against a sculpture that was supposed to be some kind of uncommon chair.   
  
"Mom was reminding me to go the seminar and to stay awake and you know the usual lecture."   
  
"Can ya blame her." Pan laughed.  
  
"Don't laugh at me again or I'll give you a real reason to." Trunks walked over to her.  
  
"What are you gonna do, fall over again." Pan straightened up and crossed her arms.  
  
Trunks stopped walking once he was in front of her. "No I'm gonna," he moved his face closer to hers, "do this." Pan's eyes widened and then she started laughing.   
  
"Trunks!" she cried. "Please stop!" Pan slowly fell off the chair and slid to the floor as Trunks continued tickling her.   
  
"Had enough?" Trunks was bending as he tried to get to the sides of her waist. She was most ticklish there. "Scream mercy." Trunks taunted, he too was laughing.  
  
"Ok, ok! Hahaha, mercy! Mercy!" He stopped and Pan sat on the floor. She scowled when she realised her skirt was going to have dirt on it  
  
"Don't give me that look, you asked for it."   
  
Pan got up and dusted the dirt off the back of her skirt. "Whatever. We should leave."  
  
"Yeah we should. So how long is this exhibit gonna last?" Trunks asked as they both started to walk to the door.  
  
"There's still four more hours." Pan said. She ran back, grabbed something and caught up with Trunks.  
  
"What is that?" He grabbed the fabric from her hands. He held it up so that it didn't touch the ground. "Isn't this the dress I got you for your birthday last year?"  
  
He smiled as he remember how happy she was when he gave it to her. He'd seen her and his sister at the mall and he'd also seen her starring at that dress. After Pan left he went inside the store and purchased it. He was embarrassed when he did, going into a women's dress store alone didn't look right. He felt it was worth it because, at her birthday party, she immediately took her present, put it on and modelled it in front of everyone.   
  
"Yep. Didn't think I'd still have it?" She snapped her fingers in his face trying to get his attention. "Yo! Trunks you in there?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry. Did you say something?" Trunks folded the dress and gave it back to Pan.  
  
"It was nothing important. Are you gonna stay awhile?" Pan opened the door and they walked out.  
  
"Do you mean stay here at the exhibit or stay in Paris?"  
  
"Both." They walked to the end of the hallway.   
  
"I have to check in at my hotel now." Pan's face saddened, Trunks noticed.   
"But mom said I can stay in Paris for a couple of weeks, maybe even a month." He had to speak up because there were people talking around them as they were now back in the main hall.  
  
He smiled as Pan's face brightened. "Really?"  
  
'That's the smile I want to see.' He thought. "Uh huh, and I'm staying at the Terrass Hotel." The Terrass Hotel is one of the finest hotels in Paris, it was given four stars as proof.  
  
"That's where I'm staying. Did you plan this?" 'Choose you words carefully Trunks, cause you might give yourself away if you did plan this.' She thought.  
  
Trunks laughed nervously. "Plan this? I didn't even know you were here."  
  
"Your mother did. We bumped into each other at a gallery last week."  
  
Trunks coughed 'Good old mom not telling me she knew. How could I not have known? Mom knew exactly where Pan would be today, she was the one who booked my suite, she must've known that Pan was staying there. Got to thank her later."  
  
He cleared his throat. "She did? Honestly she didn't tell me and I didn't plan anything." They now were near the main entrance.   
  
"Ok, whatever you say." They walked out. Pan rubbed her arms and Trunks offered her his jacket.  
  
"Here." He said as he took off his jacket.  
  
"Thanks anyway Trunks, but I'm going back inside. Remember the exhibit still has four more hours till it's finished and I'm not leaving till it's done." Pan started walking backwards as it became a little too cold for her.   
  
"Just use your ki to keep you warm."   
  
"Nah, no need to waste precious energy." She turned around and opened the main doors, she was about to step inside when Trunks stopped her.  
  
"Wait!" Pan turned around standing in between the doors. "I have that seminar tomorrow morning but after maybe we could do something. Got anything in mind?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll think about it, ok." Pan placed her hands on her skirt as a breeze blew and caused her long skirt to try and fly with it.   
  
"Ok." He turned around , his face had "disappointed" written on it. He started to walk away.   
  
"Trunks! Is five-o-clock in the afternoon a good time to meet?" He smiled, stopped and turned around.  
  
"Yes it is. We can meet downstairs at the hotel's lounge, that ok?"   
  
"Sure. Five-o-clock at the lounge. Don't be late." Pan finally walked back inside.  
  
Trunks stared at her retreating form. "Like I'd ever be late seeing you." And with that said he walked onto the sidewalk, took one last look at the building and called out for a taxi.  
  
  
Pan's Pov.  
  
It's been two days since Trunks came to Paris. I finally have someone to talk to and joke around with. He went to that seminar yesterday. I could see that he was bored when we met at the lounge, poor baby. Well I cheered him up. I took him to my studio and gave him an art lesson.   
  
Today he asked if we could meet for dinner. The restaurant we decided on was the one downstairs in the hotel. It was a good choice because not only was it beautifully decorated it had a live band playing and a separate piano bar, not to mention those crazed fans of his wont be able to get past security.   
  
I have to dress formal, again. I can't say I was happy about wearing another dress, but wearing one for him I could bear it. He didn't say it was a date, but I can't stop the butterflies in my stomach that beg to differ. I better change now. I've got the perfect dress, I hope it's perfect.  
  
  
Trunks' Pov.  
  
Two days. It's been two days that I've been here. I'm not regretting that I volunteered to go to that stupid seminar. Sure it was boring but I was rewarded with a private art lesson from Pan, that was fun. Today or rather tonight we're going to have dinner together, my treat. Who thought I'd ever say that! Back then I dreaded having to pay for Pan's bill whenever she tricked me into doing it. Now I'd spend anything and everything I can to please her.   
  
Whoa, I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? This isn't even a date. I'm such a coward, I should've said it was. Well I can't do anything about it now, all I can do is pray that I don't make a fool of myself. I should be putting my tux on now, it's almost eight.   
  
  
They both met downstairs at the restaurant at eight-o-clock. They sat at a table which was in a secluded area. They ordered and after waiting for ten minutes five waiters came and served them their requested meals. For awhile they ate in silence, Trunks was the first to break it.  
  
"Shall we," he said offering his hand. Pan looked up at him and then eyed his hand before taking it.  
  
"Why not?" She got up.  
  
They walked hand in hand over to the middle of the room, where all the couples were dancing. Pan, at a slow pace, wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck, Trunks tenderly put his hands on her waist and pulled her close.  
  
"Was asking me out to dinner your subtle way of asking me out on a date?" Pan asked as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Maybe it was." He answered. Taking one hand off her waist and he reached for her hand, she took it. They held each other slowly dancing effortlessly, ignoring everyone around them.   
  
"Hmm." Pan closed her eyes. "You could've just said so."   
  
"Would you have said yes if I had?"   
  
"Maybe." Pan opened her eyes and looked up causing Trunks to move back a little.  
  
"Maybe? What woman with the right kind of mind would say "maybe" to the President of Capsule Corporation?"  
  
"I would. He's not who I have in mind." Pan smirked still staring intently at Trunks.   
  
"Well then, who do you have in mind?" He starred back. They were still dancing, at their own leisurely pace.  
  
"Why do you want to know? Curious?" Pan slightly tilted her head, one delicate eyebrow raised.   
  
"Just want to. Is it a crime to ask?"   
  
"I suppose not."  
  
"So why don't you answer my question Pan?" Trunks cupped her cheek with one hand the other still held her waist possessively. He continued talking. "You said the President of Capsule Corps. isn't who you have in mind, so then who?"   
  
"Let me rephrase what I said. I don't want the President of Capsule Corps. ..." Pan moved her head from Trunks' hand, softly pressed it again on Trunks chest and closed her eyes once more.  
  
"I want the man behind the title."   
  
Trunks didn't say anything. He just pulled her to him again, this time bringing her so close that they could hear and feel each other's heart beat. He then brought his hand to her head and stroked her hair, he did that showing he understood what she meant. Pan opened her eyes as a small smile graced her face and she looked up at him. Slowly their faces came closer...  
  
  
Trunks' Pov.  
  
Love. I know I feel it, felt it last night. We didn't have any more private time to ourselves. Unfortunately for us the music stopped playing just as we were about to kiss and everyone started clapping for the band. We went back to our table. Pan's cell phone, I don't know why she brought it, rang.   
She said it was some guy named Pierre, I think. I almost became jealous thinking he was a boyfriend she forgot to mention. She assured me he was a good friend of hers and that he worked for her as an assistant, I believe her. It doesn't bother me now.   
  
I'm so anxious, more than ever, to see her now that I know she'll return my feelings. I've had these feelings for eight years now. Even thought I'm anxious to see her I can't today. Her friend Pierre reminded her yesterday about some kind of conference, I should thank him later, if I ever meet him. I shouldn't complain, after all she promised to give me another lesson when it's done. She didn't say it's a date but I don't really care as long as were together.  
  
I don't want to rush things, so until everything sinks in for the both if us I'll try to be patient.   
  
  
Pan's Pov.  
  
I'm in heaven, I'm in love. Last night was almost perfect. We almost kissed! Kissed! Too bad. Then my phone rang,-ugh-, I've got to kill Pierre later. I can't blame him though. I really need to go to that Annual Arts Conference. Ok so I don't have to go but it's sort of tradition. It's always held here in Paris and that's the real reason I'm staying here. I do have that exhibition next week but it's not as important to me than that conference. Unlike Trunks I like going to conferences, well only to that certain one.   
  
The conference should be starting now, I can't wait to see my old colleagues and see how they've been. That's pretty much what's going to happen, that and listen to a very long speech, boring. But after I'm going to give Trunks another lesson.  
  
I'm so anxious to see him. Dende how long have I loved him? I think I realised my feelings when he helped me out with my insecurities about my new found passion, art. That was when I was seventeen. It's all in the past now. I've got to look forward to the future or at least for later.  
  
  
After the conference Pan kept her promise and took Trunks to her art studio to give him another lesson.  
  
Trunks' Pov.  
  
"Ok, now extend the brush and place a stroke over the-no you're doing it wrong." Pan said and took the brush out of my hand.  
  
"Hey, I did what you said!" I grabbed the brush back.   
  
"I didn't say put a blob over the banana! Look it's purple now!" She snatched the paint brush again.   
  
"So who cares!" I yelled.  
  
"I do!"  
  
"I'm not a professional like you so I'll colour it anyway I want!" I attempted to grasp the brush from Pan again. She hid it behind her back.  
  
"If you want it back you'll paint it properly!"   
  
"Fine! What's wrong with it anyway? It looks okay to me." What was so wrong with it. I looked at it, it looks fine.  
  
"What do you mean it looks okay? You can't have a purple banana." Pan pointed at it.  
  
"I thought you could make your paintings anyway you want and I want that banana purple."   
  
She sighed. "Whatever, go ahead and paint it purple. It's your painting not mine." Defeated, Pan gave me the paint brush. I dipped it in the purple paint and proceeded to paint again. Pan sat down on a chair and watched. "It's not that bad." She commented.  
  
"See I told you it looks okay." I kept painting.  
  
"So why purple? Are you trying to make it unique or did you pick purple because of your hair?" Pan giggled.  
  
"Funny. Do you always have to laugh at me?" I put down the brush.  
  
  
Pan's Pov.  
  
"Yes. You're an easy target, you're too serious." I got up and walked over to a table that had open paint bottles. I picked one up and was about to close it when something hit me.  
  
"Ah! My hair!" I gasped. I put the bottle down and brought both hands to my head. "Look what you did! My gorgeous hair is ruined" I wiped some of the paint off.  
  
"Now who's easy target. I didn't know you were so fond of your hair." Trunks laughed as I wept.  
  
"You are gonna pay for that. I just got it done." My back was turned to him.  
  
"Oh Pan sweetheart don't cry." He mimicked my words like when I'd said that to him. "I hear green is a very fashionable hair colour. It looks good on you" He laughed.  
  
"So you like green, huh." I turned around, hands behind my back. "Well I think you look good in a red." I pulled out my hands and in both of them there were two bottles of red paint.   
  
He closed his eyes as the paint splashed him. "You-you! This means war!" He bellowed, grabbed the nearest can and threw out the blue liquid at me.  
  
I ducked and the blue hit the floor. "Bad aim." I quickly got up and turned to the table grabbing another bottle. This time it was yellow paint.   
  
He dodged it slamming into his painting and both he and his work fell. Paint splattered all over the floor.   
  
My jaw dropped when I noticed that half of my studio was covered in different colours. I walked over to Trunks, he was still on the floor.  
  
"Trunks." I said and softly kicked him. "Look at the mess you did." He still didn't move. "You al right?" I became worried. "Trunks!" I yelled. "This isn't funny, get up." He didn't respond so I bent on my knees and turned him over.   
  
  
Trunks' Pov.  
  
I got her with a splash! "You big rat!" Pan spit out some paint that was in her mouth and scrubbed her face. "Gross." She got up. "How dare you scare me like that!" She spit some more.   
  
"How sweet you were worried about me." I got up and wiped some of the paint on her face. "Sorry but that's what happens when you oppose the great Prince of the Saiyan's."   
  
Pan removed my hand and looked behind me. She ran. "Where are you..." I started to say till my eyes caught what she was looking at. I ran after her and picked her up from behind on her waist. "Oh no you don't!" I said struggling to hold onto her.   
  
"Let me go!" She screamed thrashing in my arms.  
  
"No way!"   
  
She stopped and I hesitantly put her down and turned her so that she was facing me. I held her wrists.   
  
"I said let go." She pulled her hands, I kept my firm hold on her.  
  
"You promise..." I wanted to say more but stopped when Pan kissed me.  
When she withdrew I stared at her, I was stunned at her boldness. She took that as an opportunity to flee.  
  
Before I could regain my senses, chase and stop her I heard her say,  
  
"Eat paint and die!"   
  
Once I cleared my eyes I seen her put down the empty bucket. "That's what happens when you oppose "me"." She said grinning.  
  
She drenched me in dirty water that had a mixture of paints. It was very thick. I didn't move a muscle.   
  
"Trunks, are you gonna stand there like a fool?"   
  
I crossed my arms. "How come your come backs are always better than mine?" I then took off my jacket.   
  
  
Pan turned around. "I'm more "creative" than y..." She fell.   
  
"What do you think you're doing? Get off of me!" Trunks was on top of her, arms wrapped around her arms and stomach.   
  
"If you think I'm letting you get away with soaking me like that you're sadly mistaken." He let her roll over so that she was facing him.   
  
"You jerk! Get off! It's over, I win." Pan tried to push him off.   
  
"It's not over till I have my revenge."   
  
"There's nothing more to..." Trunks directed his head to the floor near them.  
  
"NO!" Pan shouted. He held onto her and they rolled. "St-oooooop!" Pan attempted to stop him from reaching his objective.  
  
He stopped and this time Pan was on top. Her hair dripped onto his face. "After I have a long good shower, I'm killing you."   
  
They were both now fully covered, head to toe, in a watery type of paint. Pan put her palms on the ground pushing herself up but Trunks pulled her back down...  
  
  
Pan's Pov.  
  
I can't believe it's time to leave. Before I was eager to leave and go home but now I want to stay for a couple of days, weeks even, with just Trunks. The exhibition was ,ah...fun. Seriously it was. I felt relieved that people actually liked my work. I got so many complements, I could have had more complements but Trunks dragged me aside to have a chat.   
  
The weeks after that were so relaxing, fun and romantic. Those had to be the best four weeks of my life. He surprised me in so many ways. I discovered a side of Trunks I didn't even know existed.   
  
Now I'm on a private jet, with Trunks right in front me. He's asleep. He looks so adorable like that, I can't help smiling. I'm looking at the window now, the city is slowly becoming dots. Goodbye for now Paris.   
  
  
Trunks' Pov.  
  
What can I say that wont make me sound like some love struck fool? I felt so carefree these past four weeks. I hope I didn't over do anything. So maybe I'm a few dollars poorer, no big deal, she was worth every penny. I've really got to stop, if I was somebody else I probably make fun of me for acting like this.   
  
Hmm, I wonder what Pan thinks of me now? I've never shown anyone or any woman my true self. Ok, I've never shown them how romantic I can truly be. I thought I'd never be with Pan and now we're a couple. I really, really need to thank mom, if it weren't for her maybe we wouldn't be together.   
  
We're taking my private jet back home. She sitting in front of me. My eyes were closed for awhile, I'm pretty tired. I just opened them in time to see her smile, now she's looking out the window. She looks so beautiful when she does that, smile. She hasn't spoken to me yet, I guess she thinks I'm sleeping.   
  
  
After they arrived in Satan City, Trunks had dropped off Pan at the hotel she said she was staying in. Pan had told him of her surprise and said it was best if he came home first and that she'd see him and everyone later.   
Once Pan showed herself she and Trunks told everyone that they were now a couple at her surprise party. Everyone said they were happy to hear.   
  
Pierre had called telling Pan he and the rest were sorry they couldn't make it, due to plane troubles, but he congratulated her when she told him of Trunks.  
  
  
"Ah!" Squealed Bra. "Pan you planned this? These are all for me?" Bra hugged Pan.  
  
"Bra! Not all of them are for you!" Pan said as she hugged her best friend. She had brought back presents for everyone.   
  
"I knew that, I was just joking." Bra let go but not before she whispered in Pan's ears. Pan blushed.   
  
"Bra!" She whispered back and Bra laughed.   
  
Vegeta happened to be passing by with a plate of food, he shook his head and walked away. "Vegeta say hello to Pan! Why do you think you're here?" Bulma yelled and walked to him.  
  
"The only reason I'm here is for the food." Bulma pinched him. He turned around, mumbled a hello and walked back to his claimed corner of the room.  
  
Bulma left him alone and went to the girls. "So Pan will you be planing a wedding anytime soon." She winked, Pan stuttered.  
  
At the mention of wedding Chichi ran over to them and gripped Pan's shoulder. "Great grandchildren."   
  
Bulma shook her head. "Chichi, honestly is that all you think about?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
Goten stared at his mother. "How'd she hear that? She was at the other end of the room."   
  
"Goten!" Bra shouted. "What did I tell you about chewing and speaking at the same time!" He winced. Chichi let go of Pan and turned to Goten.  
  
"You and Bra better be giving me some too, you've been married long enough." Bra and Goten blushed. Vegeta who heard spit out his drink.   
  
"Mom I don't think we're ready to have..."  
  
"Don't you love your mother?" Chichi sobbed.  
  
"Of course I..."  
  
"Then give me more grandchildren!" She shouted taking a hold of Goten's face.   
  
"Mom!," Gohan pried her hands off his brother's face. "Just be happy that eventually you'll have more grandchildren," He looked at Pan, "and have great grandchildren." Pan smiled at her father.   
  
When Pan and Trunks told Gohan about them he didn't react the way everyone had expected. He was happy to hear that she was with Trunks. He even said "It's about time" which made Pan and Trunks wonder if anyone else knew of their feelings before they did.   
  
Goku started coming to the scene from leaving the snack bar. "Yeah Chichi and at least you wont be too old when..." Everyone shook their heads as Chichi chased Goku.   
  
  
Pan's Pov.  
  
The party ended some while ago, I think. I'm sitting outside. It's a beautiful night, you can see the stars clearly and it's fairly warm. Forget about that. He's mine, all mine. Could you believe my luck? I can't. Who would have thought that I'd snag the worlds most eligible bachelor? And I didn't even have to try.   
  
We're on a bench and he's sleeping, his head resting on my lap. I'm stroking his hair, he always likes it when I do that, I can tell. Trunks and I left a little early from the party he said he was tired, he looked sick. He's been tired a lot lately.   
  
I can't wait to return to Paris for next year's Annual Arts Conference. Oh my gosh! Pierre was right. Paris must be the city of love! Either that or everything is just a weird coincidence. That doesn't matter now, I've got the man of my dreams beside-ah-lying on me and it couldn't be any sweeter.   
  
I find it strange how we fell for one another. Our relationship is a little different from most people but I wouldn't have it any other way. I guess that's the art of love, always unique for every couple.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
As I said you people motivate me, so I tried my best to write something you'd all like.  
I hoped you liked it. I know, I know Goku left with Shenlong but I wanted him in this.   
  
Author's Notes:  
I wanted "The Art of Love" to be a lemon but changed my mind and took those parts out for those who read "Maybe". Since that was rated G I thought it wouldn't be fair to the people who reviewed.  
  
If you want, meaning I get enough requests, I could post what happened to Pan and Trunks in Pan's studio and also add what happened to them the rest of their four week break before they went back home.   
  
If I decide to do this it'll be "separate" from this story. So it'll be all by itself. I might call it the "Lost lemons from The Art of Love" or something like that.   
  
And if I do write that you'll have to wait for "I'm Still Breathing" (Don't let the title fool you.) or I could get "I'm Still Breathing" out first. Whichever you want. I hope you want me to write one or both of those cause I aim to please.   
  
Please Review.  
SiNcerely Yours,   
SiN  
  



End file.
